


Hellhole

by avengingsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1950s, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Brief psychotic disorder, F/M, M/M, OCD, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengingsam/pseuds/avengingsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know where I'm going with this quite yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellhole

There's nothing that makes Dean more angry than pity.

Another woman passes by and looks at him with the same pity in her eyes that everyone else does. It infuriates him. He doesn't want their sympathy.

Dean doesn't know why he's here. Nobody knows exactly. But whatever's wrong with him is keeping him here. Locked up like an animal in a cage. All he wants is to get out of here. The food here stinks and all he gets is sympathy.

Everyone acts like pitying him will help. But Dean thinks it makes them seem nosy. They would only think of pitying him if they knew what happened. But he doesn't want them to know. They can't know! Nurse Sarah promised they wouldn't find out. Panic rises in Dean and fills his mind with terror. Maybe she was lying. Maybe she's the one who told them. These thoughts rattle in Dean's head. 

Of course not everybody knows. There are whispers but nothing too big got out. 

Dean wishes he could run away. Maybe even find his younger brother Sam. He hasn't seem him in over a week and he misses him. Sam comes to visit whenever he can. But being a college student makes it hard to find time. Dean understands and Sam always comes when he promises he will.

Another jolt of fear runs through him. Sam said he'd be here today and it's already long after lunch. Dean glances at the clock. He should be here by now. What if he's lost? Or even worse, what if he's hurt? Dean looks towards the door. Still no Sam.

Dean gets up and bolts towards the door. He has to find Sam. He's all Dean's got. Nurses start rushing over and so does a guard. 

Dean tries to fight past them but it's no good. Rage boils under his skin. He just wants to find Sam. Why can't he go find Sam? Why is he trapped here? He just wants to be with Sam. 

After struggling to keep him still a nurse jabs something into his arm. It's feels like a pin and it only takes a couple seconds before Dean to collapses to the ground.


End file.
